Xander or Drusilla?
by KawaiiHimemiya
Summary: Xander's sent back by the powers to change the future when the light loses. Unfortunately for him, he's sent into newly turned drusilla...his mind is his own but his actions and mouth are somewhat out of his control...poor Xander.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

The world didn't end. It went on and on just the same as it did before. The sun rose and then fell as the moon came out to play. The World was still tilted as it spun in orbit. There were still billions of people in the world and 7 different continents.

Only difference was that the world was in hell. Days went by as people fought for there lives. The sun signaled that the vampires went away but the hell demons were still out to play. And when the moon rose, it just meant that now humans had to worry about demons and vampires. The world was in chaos and billions of people were slowly dieing away. And the 7 different continents were being ravaged. Children killed their own parents for food and parents killed their children so they couldn't slow them down. Simply put, the world went to hell.

And Xander Harris smiled as he died. He smiled because he didn't have to worry anymore. No more fighting the good fight because there was no more good left in the world to fight for. Humans became animals in trying to survive. And Xander just couldn't be happy killing a demon, not when he knew it was hopeless.

So he died smiling. He died knowing he was going to heaven, only he didn't end up seeing his friends or family. No, he died only to end up in nothingness, a cast open white are with nothing or no one in sight.

Before he could call out for someone, something spoke.

"**The world has ended, Alexander Harris. We have waited for you to die. We have waited since the beginning of the end. Everyone's fate was written to stop the apocalypse and yet it arrived. Everyone you knew had their destiny and yet yours was never written. To send you back is what we want. Do you accept?"**

"Back to what? Where are my friends?", he asked.

"**Back to the past so you may change this all. Your friends are in limbo waiting for their souls to be recalled into the past world as well only they will not remember. We will change your world back to what it was so the future may never be."**

"Why me? Why not Buffy or Angel?", Xander asked in confusion.

"**Their destiny was written, a new destiny can not be rewritten for them. Yet you who had none can go back and write your own. However, Alexander Harris will be no more. You must be stronger, You must be able to make a difference."**

"If I won't exist, how will that work? Who am I going back as?"

"**There once was girl who we the powers coveted. We sent her visions and gave her the potential of magic and of the slayer. Yet she never reached her potential. Her destiny since the day she was turned fell into a void. You will take her place but your soul will be tied. Alexander Harris will no longer be born as two souls can not exist at the same time."**

"Who are you talking about?"

"**You will see but be forewarned, you will not be able to change certain things. The darkness within you will rise and both the primal and soldier spirit tied to your soul will also transfer."**

"What can I not change? How will I know?"

"**William's turning must still happen, and your part as the scourge must still occur."**

Xander was still confused but before he could ask anything else, he felt a pull.

The next thing he knew, he opened his eyes.

There was a gnawing hunger as he woke and he couldn't stop it nor discern what he exactly hungered for. Sniffing around, his eyes shot to the side where two familiar people stood. Angel and Darla. If he was in the past, it was way before he was born if the style of clothing they wore was any indication.

Angel wore black tights with long white socks over the tights and a large white collared shirt. His hair was long and pulled back.

Darla wore a red Victorian puffy dress. Her hair in curls and pulled up in a twist or ringlets. She held a small sun umbrella off to the side.

If Angel was with Darla and dressed like that, he was definitely pre-souled Angelus.

Xander opened his mouth, about to go into a nervous rant when instead he felt compelled to say something else. "Daddy.", he said in voice quite melodic and feminine. In sounded familiar. Turning to the other vampire, Xander spoke, "Mummy."

Angelus looked at his new childe. There was something off about the girl. She wasn't ravenous as other newborns who could only think about their hunger or simply say Sire. And then he noticed how her eyes. She seemed to be staring in space.

Darla looked at Angel's first childe. He had been simply marvelous in his hunt and ingenious in how he prepared the girl for her turning but she was worried about how far his mate had gone. The girl was half insane when they turned her and she knew that insane humans when turned always came out a little wrong. She watched the girl seem to stare at them before addressing them.

'_Mummy. I like the sound of that but she better not steal my Angelus.'_, Darla thought.

Xander looked at them, his new body appearing calm but inside he was anything but.

'_Oh shit, I came back as Drusilla. The freaking loony. And I'm apparently in the presence of Angelus and Darla. What the fuck am I going to do? Never mind that I'm a girl, I'm in front of ½ of the scourge of Europe.', _he thought.

He didn't notice he'd been humming as he was thinking furiously but Angelus and Darla did. They watched as their new daughter simply hummed to herself while looking at them.

Xander came back to focus as his stomach tightened in hunger. His eyes glowed amber as he opened his mouth to tell them he was hungry. However, Xander instead spoke differently than he intended, he couldn't control his mouth as he spoke.

"Daddy, Mummy. The stars say I should find myself the poppet so I can be all full in my tumbly. Then I must go find my William. He'll be all ready for me, you'll see."

Angelus almost winced. _'Great, knew I should have turned her before I tortured her. Now I've got a crazy bitch as a childe.'_

Darla chuckled. She definitely didn't need to worry about the girl coming between her and Angelus but she did need to know if the girl was capable.

"Hmm. Drusilla, are you trying to say your hungry?", Darla asked.

Xander hummed, "Yes, Mummy. The stars are showing me a tasty poppet. Poppet must fall so I can take Miss Edith. Miss Edith is special, she'll keep me company and make the stars clearer."

Angelus chuckled, the most he understood was his new childe wanted to go hunt. He definitely wanted to see what the new vampiress could do.

Xander got up, opening the door to the cabin they were in before walking out the door. Smiling, she walked off to the side following a path. At the end of the path Xander saw a girl humming the tune that he had unconsciously been doing before and holding a porcelain doll in her hand. He or she as Xander was seeing as this was Drusilla's body, walked up to the girl humming the same tune. She couldn't stop herself as she knelt down.

_(AUTHOR'S NOTE: WILL REFER TO XANDER AS DRUSILLA NOW)_

_The girl smiled at her. "Hello Miss. Do you know the local school's rhyme too. I just learnt it today myself miss."_

_Drusilla nodded, "The stars told it to me a little while ago. They sang that poppet would help me. Would you like to help me, poppet."_

_The girl nodded, "Yes, Miss. Mum always says I should help others."_

_Drusilla nodded, "Come here little poppet and I shall tell you a secret."_

_The girl stepped closer as Drusilla brought her mouth closer to the little girl's ear and consequently her neck. Brushing the girl's hair back, she said, "The stars say I must eat little poppet and take Miss Edith away."_

_The girl's forehead scrunched as she tried to understand Drusilla but she didn't pull away. That was her fault, as Drusilla licked the girl's neck before biting down and drinking. Within seconds the girl fell and Drusilla bent down further to pick the porcelain doll off the ground. Grabbing it, she walked off into the night, humming the tune and looking up into the stars._

_Behind her, Angelus and Darla nodded to each other. The childe may be loony but she still knew how to get her meal without their help._


End file.
